Concrete Angel
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: She lived each day with a broken heart and a broken family. That was until he came back in her life...can he mend something that's been broken for a while?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** And yet again another story that I could not get out of my head -_- Sorry for imposing this on you guys. I'll try my best to update the others ones I can't seem to finish because of my wild imagination.

**Chapter One**

She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she dabbed the soft sponge in to her light shaded foundation.

'_At least this will be easy to cover up.'_ She thought to her self as she gently dabbed it on the side of her lip. _'I hope he's gone now.' _

Finishing up her morning rituals she pressed her ear to the door and listened intently for any sign that her father was home. Satisfied that he finally left she opened the door and gathered her things for school. Rushing out quickly she sprinted for her school two blocks away, thanking the kamis that her father had left before deciding to give her another grueling 'punishment'. She didn't understand why her father was so cruel to her, he use to be the sweetest thing. She use to look up to him as her knight in shining armor, and now every time she saw him all she could think about was running away from the man she use to see as her savior.

'_I wish you were still here mom.'_ She thought to her self as she reached the gates of the school. By now she heard the warning bell sound off indicating that she had a mere three minutes to get to her homeroom before being considered late. That was the last thing she needed, a call from the teacher to her dad. She could still remember the last time one of her teachers called and complained about her absences and tardies.

_**Flashback:**_

"_You stupid girl! I work my ass off to give you and your dumb brother an education and this is all you repay me with?" She flinched slightly at his tone of voice before backing up completely. _

"_Dad, please stop!" She heard her brother say as he hugged her around the waist. She held a protective arm around him as she tried her best to remain as calm as possible._

"_Dad, I was only two minutes late." Kagome defended as she took another step back. This seemed to anger her father more as he took a step forward towards her. By this time she pulled her brother behind her in order to shield him away from the monster in front of them._

"_I don't give a damn if it was only two seconds! The fact is you were still late!" He roared as he lifted his hand up. She could only close her eyes as she felt the impact of his heavy hand on the side of her face._

"_Kagomeee!" She heard her brother say as he rushed by her side on the floor. She put a hand to her stinging cheek as she pulled her brother in to her arms._

"_Souta its okay don't cry." She cooed as she felt his hot tears seep in to her shirt. _

"_You two bastards belong together! I'm going out for a drink!" She heard her father yell as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Kagome flinched as she heard the door slam. _

"_Souta baby, don't cry I'm okay. See? I'm fine." She said softly in an attempt to comfort her ailing brother. _

"_I hate him! I hate him!" He cried out as she cupped his face with both hands._

"_He's still our father Souta, don't say things like that." She said sternly before wrapping him up in her arms. Tears fell from her own eyes as she stared up at the family picture they took three long years ago. _

'_We use to be so happy.' She thought to her self as she closed her eyes and reminisced on the memory that lead back to that picture. 'Why'd you have to leave us mom?'_

_**End of Flashback:**_

Kagome snapped out of her daze as she entered the classroom just as the bell had rung. Eyes fell on her instantly as she walked towards her seat. Plastering on the mask of indifference she quickly consumed her self with her text book as she ignored the looks from her classmates. She let out a sigh as the teacher proceeded with the lesson for the day. Taking her mirror out of her pocket she quickly checked her make up. Making sure everything was covered up she put it away and averted her eyes towards the window.

'_I wish I was like a bird.'_ She thought to her self as she watched the different types of the winged animals flying around outside in the trees. _'Maybe than I could fly away from this place.'_

She continued to daydream as many thoughts ran through her head, unaware of the sapphire eyes that were staring at her through out the class.

**[His perspective.]**

She was a mysterious girl. A puzzle that was hard to solve. She intrigued him to no end, picked at his curiosity and spiked it up every time he heard something new about her. She was beautiful to look at, with her raven hair reaching her waist, milky white skin that seemed too soft to touch, her dazzling scent mixed in with those tantalizing blue eyes, her school uniform that seemed to hug her hour glass shape perfectly, it teased him to no end. She was a far cry from the little girl he had remembered back then, the little girl he use to spend all his time with, the little girl who seemed so happy back then.

He didn't know exactly why the spark that she use to carry within her dimmed, now as he observed her quietly he noticed her turn unmoving, a little more defensive, anti-social, she seemed so fragile every time someone made a move to touch her she would flinch. It made no sense to him; it was as if the strong fighting girl he knew was replaced by this porcelain doll.

'_I can't blame her; the death of her mother was a great blow to her family.'_ He thought to himself as he remembered attending the funeral three years ago. He could remember her crying so vividly, and how degrading her father had acted when he arrived drunk, a bottle of whisky still lodged within his hands. Shaking away the thoughts he continued to walk towards his next class.

'_Let's just hope this day goes by fast.'_ He thought to himself as he walked through the doors, the array of fan girls gawking at him with the usual daydreamer look in his eyes. If only they knew, if only they could understand who he truly belonged to. If only she'd let him.

**[Later that day]**

Kagome gathered her stuff quickly and proceeded out the gates of her school, she had to get home before her father did and start dinner, or else she'll have to make up an excuse for another 'incident' he would likely inflict upon her. She walked with a quick pace past the first block and decided to make a quick turn for an alley way.

'_This will get me home faster.'_ She thought to her self as she passed by a couple of guys posted up on the wall. She quickly turned her face towards the ground before her as she felt their eyes upon her body.

"Hey sweetcheeks, why don't ya look my way?" She heard a gruff male voice questioned. This was enough reason for Kagome to panic as she heard their footsteps closing in on her.

'_Oh good Kami please no.'_ She thought to her self as she made a feeble attempt to run only to stumble upon a rock and crash land on to the ground. She heard their laughter sound off as she turned around. Fear over took her small body as she tried to crawl away from them.

"Don't worry sweetheart aint nobody gonna hurt ya, you might even like it." One of them stated as he made a move for Kagome. Instinctively she kicked him where the sun didn't shine and got up as fast as she could.

"Let me go." She cried out as one of them grabbed her by the arm before she could make a run for it.

"Why would we do that? You stepped in on our territory, so you belong to us now." Another stated as he pushed her up against the wall. Tears blurred her vision as she tried her hardest to keep away from them. The unhealed scars and fresh bruises were enough to make Kagome cry out in pain as they rough handled her.

"Please, please let me go." She pleaded as they began to unbutton her pink blazer. She felt sick at the way they groped and touched her body; it made her feel so dirty.

"Damn you are one sexy broad." She heard one of them state as he grabbed her breast roughly and played with it in his hand. Tears began to fall down her face as another one slipped his fingers up her thigh and to her panties playing with the nub as if trying to turn her on. But it was doing the exact opposite. With a last attempt to fight back Kagome pushed them off with all her might and tried to run only to be tackled down once again.

"I like 'em feisty sweetheart you just makin' me want you more." She heard one of them say as he turned her back around and backhanded her nicely across the face.

'_Oh good kami please save me.'_ She thought to her self as she beat against his chest.

"Hold her down boys, I wanna be the one to rip her sweet little virginity away from her." And with that said Kagome's arms were pinned to the top of her head and her legs spread wide exposing her completely. She didn't know what else to do at this moment; she knew this was the lowest possible thing to ever happen in her life. She was reduced to nothing but a broken heart and a broken soul.

She now eagerly awaited the next moments hoping it would kill her and send her to a better place. With one last weak attempt at getting away Kagome was punched in the stomach and slapped once again in the face, the bitter sweet taste of blood in her mouth signaled Kagome that her lip was now busted. But what could she do? She felt weak from the lack of sleep she had the night before not to mention the injuries her father inflicted upon her were still fresh. She didn't have enough fight left in her.

'_It's not going to matter now.'_ She thought to her self as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She could only watch with blurred vision as the guy in front of her unzipped his pants and placed himself in between her thighs.

'_What did I do to deserve this?'_ She thought silently to her self as bitterness swept over her heart. Taking in a deep breath Kagome waited for the assault on her womanhood, when she didn't receive it she opened her eyes back up and felt gratification as she stared up in to the face of her savior.

"Let's scram!" She heard the thugs say as they flew the scene.

"Come on, Kagome." She heard his angelic voice say as he knelt down beside her and gathered her in his arms.

"Seto?" She stated weakly as she settled in to his warmth, how she missed her dear friend.

"Shh, Kagome, no one is going to harm you any more." She heard his gentle voice say as he looked down at her through soft sapphire eyes.

"I missed you." She barely whispered before drifting off in to darkness.

"I missed you more, Kagome." He whispered back as he kissed her forehead and walked towards the awaiting car.

**[END]**

**Author's Babble:** Ehh, I don't know I just had it stuck in my head; yes there will be a storyline and everything. Let me know what you guys think by leaving me a review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I know I know. Please don't kill me just yet.

**Chapter Two**

"Sir, she didn't suffer anything more than a few scrapes and bruises. But the thing we found odd was the fact that she had many scars that looked like they were fresh and new. Some old ones were reopened as well." A stout man stated as he looked up at the tall male in front of him. Kaiba's expression never faltered as he drunk in everything his personal doctor said.

"When you were examining her, did you happen to stumble upon any damages in her genitals?" Kaiba questioned. The doctor shook his head no.

"Fortunately she hasn't been touched there. But bruises along side her thighs are present, there are no injuries concerning whether or not she was abused in that way. She is still 100% a virgin." The doctor replied relieving Kaiba of his frustrations.

"But let me tell you sir Kaiba, any more damage to her, especially considering how petite she is, will result in far worse outcomes the next time something such as this happens." Kaiba was overwhelmed with rage as he took in what the doctor said; how anyone could hurt such a precious female? He would never know. He wouldn't stand for it any longer; he had to act fast if he wanted to save his childhood friend. He nodded for the doctor to be dismissed before pulling out his cell phone and dialing a few numbers.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" A silky voice questioned after two rings.

"Naraku, I want you to investigate somebody for me, A man by the named of Sanoske Higurashi." Kaiba said as his gaze fell upon the door that contained his current concern.

"Very well Mr. Kaiba." The man replied with a hint of excitement in his voice. "I'm guessing he's most wanted if you require his information in a most urgent way."

"Do not dwindle, Naraku, your pay is lessening the more you stroke my nerves." Kaiba replied before shutting the phone and turning back to the fragile girl sitting five feet away from him. He stared at her for a few moments before running his hands through his hair and walking towards her. Several minutes passed as he stared down at the raven haired beauty he had been harboring feelings for, the one female who had known him in and out, the one he missed the most.

"Kagome, why did you become so distant?" He questioned in a gentle tone as he reached out and brushed his finger gingerly against her soft cheek. A murmur of pain could be heard as she flinched in her sleep by his touch causing his concern to heighten as he stared intently at the beaten appendage.

'_**When I get to the bottom of this, I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy again.'**_ He thought to himself as he stared at her once more and walked away.

"Seto? Is that you Seto?" A small voice called out causing him to turn back around. With a graceful yet swift movement that only he possessed, he made his way back to her.

"Yes, Kagome, I'm here." He replied nonchalantly as he masked his emotions and looked down at her.

"What happened?" She questioned with childhood innocence before reaching for his hand.

"Seems as if I saved you in the knick of time." He replied with a gentleness he only showed her and his younger brother. "I'm glad I followed you home, I knew something felt off about today. My suspicions proved righteous."

Tears welled up in her eyes as flashbacks of the hours before came running through her.

"Oh Seto…..I….oh my goodness, I have to get home!" She panicked as she tried to get up only to be stopped by a firm hand around her elbow. She flinched slightly at the pressure but tried to brush it off as he stared her down.

"You need to rest Kagome, I'll gladly take you home in the morning but for now you need to rest physically and mentally." He stated in a firm tone before letting her go.

"I can't Seto, Souta is by himself and oh my god, what time is it?" She questioned as she stared at her broken watch.

"It is eight thirty; I want you to stay here. Night has fallen and who knows what type of creeps are out during the dark." He replied.

"You don't understand Seto, I have to go home or he will hurt Souta." Kagome stated in a trembling voice as her eyes began to gloss over with tears. Noticing her distress, Kaiba contemplated the situation and let out a sigh.

"Fine Kagome, if that's what you desire we shall leave immediately. Come on." He stated before offering his hand to her and guiding her through out his massive home and in to the car.

"Sunset Shrine, make it as quick as possible." Kaiba commanded in a strict tone as he plastered his emotionless mask on. His guard simply nodded before closing the door behind them. Silence entered the vehicle as streetlights and billboard signs passed by, the Tokyo night life was slowly rolling through as another Friday night presented it's self to the many thrill seekers present in the streets.

"Kagome, I know we may not be as close as we use to when we were children but do know if you need anything, never hesitate to tell me." Kaiba stated out of no where as he turned to face her. Kagome seemed edgy as she stared out the window before turning to him.

"I'm sorry Seto if we haven't….been good friends. Things happen and we go our separate ways. But thank you, I'll keep that in mind and I greatly appreciate you saving me today." She replied as the images of the guys who tried to rape her entered her mind.

"No matter what it takes Kagome, I will do my best to protect you." He stated before reaching his hand over to cup her cheek, with his thumb he gently brushed away the tear that made its way down her face. Kagome couldn't help it as she flung her tired body in to his awaiting arms and cried her heart out. Kaiba was taken back for a moment but slowly relaxed as he held her there. Not a word else was said as he comforted her during her weakest time.

"We're here sir Kaiba." His body guard stated through the small speaker.

"Give me two minutes than open the door." He demanded before turning gently eyes towards Kagome who was slowly recovering from her outburst. "Don't be afraid to run to me, don't be afraid of me, and don't be scared to ask me for anything Kagome, you're one of a kind. My little diamond in the rough, I know many things are complicated as of now but I promise to protect you as best I can you and Souta."

"Thank you Seto." She replied in a hoarse voice before wiping away her tears just as the door opened.

"Sir Kaiba." The guard greeted with a low bow as Kaiba exited the vehicle with Kagome in tow.

"Come Roland." Kaiba commanded as he held Kagome around the shoulder. With a deep breath Kagome climbed up the high steps with Kaiba as her guide.

'_**Please be safe, Souta.' **_She thought to her self as they made the short journey upwards. In a matter of ten minutes they were at the top and staring at the door. Yelling, crying and broken glass could be heard as Kagome flung her self towards the house.

"SOUTA!" Kagome shouted as she banged on the door frantically. In a matter of seconds the door opened to reveal a red faced man with a crying child sitting in the corner.

"And where the fuck have you been huh?" Her father screamed as he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her inside the house. Kagome's scalp began to burn as he roughly handled her.

"Dad please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be this…." She couldn't even finish her sentence before his hand collided with her face reopening the fresh cut she had received previously.

"I've heard enough of your shit you fucked up little whore!" He screamed as he drew his hand to strike her again only to cry out in pain as Kaiba twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him up against a near by wall.

"And I grow tired of your continuous violence towards my Kagome. This abuse will stop this night. I'm taking her and Souta with me. I dare you to try and come after them, I guarantee you I will have the best lawyers and officers present to lock you up for longer than you can even live." Kaiba growled out before throwing the drunken man on the floor and helping Kagome up.

"Get whatever things you need as well as your brothers, clothes are a trivial matter, I will handle whatever other items and necessities you are in need of. Grab what is important to you." He commanded gently as he gave her a light push up the stairs, with one swift movement Kaiba kneeled before Souta and took his hand in his before helping the injured boy up on his feet.

"Owe…" Souta whimpered as he stood on his right leg.

"Come on kiddo." Kaiba stated as he picked him up and carried him out the door.

"You aren't taking my kids anywhere! You want trouble you came to the right person!" The older man yelled out as he bounced back from his previous injury. Kaiba didn't even think twice as he turned around and threw a single butterfly kick towards the man's face resulting in unconsciousness.

"That was so cool." Souta beamed out completely forgetful of the violence previously displayed.

"I have everything." Kagome stated as she came down with two backpacks and a suitcase.

"Very well, Roland." Kaiba replied as he nodded for Kagome to follow after them. She stared at her father for a moment and took one look around the house before taking in a deep breath and following after.

**[Back at the mansion]**

Souta had long been asleep as they made their way into the mansion.

"Good evening Kaiba sir." Two maids greeted at the door with a low bow.

"Have the two guests room prepared, the one close to myself and Mokuba." He stated in an even tone before leading the two siblings in to the medical quarters of his home.

"Good evening once again sir Kaiba." The elder doctor greeted as his nurse trailed behind him.

"Do best in taking care of Souta and Kagome's lip has been reopened. Attend to them immediately while I make a few phone calls." He commanded before setting Souta inside one of the rooms.

"Seto?" Kagome questioned nervously as she followed after him.

"Yes?" He replied as he turned towards her with his cell phone attached to his ear. He took one look at her lip and reached in to his pocket.

"Seto…" She whispered as he took out a navy blue silk handkerchief complete with his initials and dabbed it gently on to her lips. She winced for a minute as he cleaned away the blood and relaxed afterwards as he halted his ministrations and turned his attention towards the person on the phone.

"Minimoto, I want you to check the Higurashi residence and take a man named Sanoske Higurashi to a nearby hospital. But do it so under close surveillance, I still want to speak with him after he is checked upon." Kaiba stated before nodding his head and shutting off the cellular device. Kagome stared at him for a few minutes before taking in a deep breath and walking back in to Souta's room.

"Excuse me sweetheart, could you sit in this chair for me please?" The nurse questioned in a mother like tone as she prepared some medications and swabs on the table near by.

"Of course." Kagome replied as she fulfilled the older woman's request.

"Take care of them; I'll be in my office. The maids will be here soon to escort them to their rooms." Kaiba stated before turning and walking out the door. Kagome just sat there in complete silence as the nurse worked her magic.

"My, my honey you've been through quiet the experiences haven't you?" The nurse questioned in a gentle tone before brushing away a piece of Kagome's hair from her face. Kagome flinched for a second before relaxing and nodding her head.

"I can tell you've been through a bit of a rough patch love, but don't fret you're hopefully far away from any troubles now." The nurse stated as a way to comfort her.

"Thank you….but I believe my troubles are just beginning." Kagome replied in a hushed tone. The nurse let out a sigh before nodding her head and patting Kagome lightly on the shoulder.

"My name is Ms. Sakura dear if you ever need anything, just find me and I'll be somewhere around here." She offered with a bright smile before throwing away her used materials and checking up on Souta.

"Good evening Miss Kagome, my name is Akira and I am here to escort you to your private quarters." A pretty blond girl stated as she bowed low.

"Go on and get some rest my dear, I'll watch over your younger brother while you get some sleep." Ms. Sakura stated as she dabbed a lukewarm washcloth down Souta's face and arms. Kagome seemed to contemplate the situation for a minute before nodding her head and sending the older woman a thank you.

"Please come this way Miss Kagome." Akira stated as she led Kagome through the halls and staircases the huge home possessed. Kagome stared at every detail the house owned from the ceilings to the floor and marveled at the beauty of it all.

"It's sooo big." Kagome whispered to her self as they made it in front of an elegant looking white door.

"This will be your room Miss Kagome, have a goodnight and please feel free to press the number two on your intercom if you need anything." Akira stated before bowing low once again and making her leave. Kagome stared at the door for a few minutes before turning the golden knob and revealing the magnificence of the inside.

"It's sooo beautiful." Kagome stated in bewilderment as she turned her eyes in every direction of the room completely unaware of the person watching her from behind.

"I'm pleased that you enjoy it." A deep voice stated causing her to spin around.

"Thank you Seto." Kagome replied with a big smile.

"Of course, now get some sleep; we will be out gathering some clothes for your brother and yourself." Kaiba stated before walking out and closing the door behind him, Kagome stared at the door for what seemed like forever before letting her tiredness take over and walking towards the bed. As soon as she felt the soft texture of the silk sheets and fluff blankets she fell in to a dreamless sleep.

**[The next morning]**

Giggling and laughter could be heard through out the huge room as sunlight filled its huge depths with its warmth and bright rays. Kagome's eyes fluttered open many times before settling them on the two children running around in her room.

"Souta? Mokuba? What are you two doing?" She questioned in a sleepy voice as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning sis!" Souta laughed out as Mokuba continued to chase him around with a plastic sword.

"Morning Kags!" Mokuba yelped out as the tables turned and Souta threw a pillow at him. Kagome blew her bangs out of her face before lifting her legs over the bed and playing referee.

"Alright you two stop, Souta isn't your foot hurt? Mokuba why are you still in your pajamas? What time is it anyways?" Kagome questioned firmly as she placed both hands on her hips.

"It's already twelve sleepy head!" Mokuba answered.

"Yeah sis and ewe brush your teeth your breath stinks!" Souta added before running away with Mokuba not to far behind him. Kagome huffed in annoyance before grabbing her backpack and rummaging for her pink toothbrush and a fresh set of clothes.

"Strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath…" Kagome hummed out as she took her ipod and speakers out. With a few graceful movements she spun and pirouetted around the huge room all the way in to the bathroom as she plugged in her speakers and installed her ipod.

"And rain falls, angry on the tin roof as we lye awake in my beeeed." She sang to her self a little louder as she stripped down to nothing and walked inside her walk in shower. Kagome winced as the warm water beat down softly on her body as old scars and new ones were cleansed by the comfort it provided.

"And I'll be, your crying shoulder….I'll be your love suicide." Kagome sang in a low tone as she slid to the floor and pulled her legs to her naked body. With the sounds of the music filling the bathroom as well as the shower Kagome couldn't help but revealing her true feelings.

"I miss you mom." She said to no one in particular as she cried to her hearts content. A few song changes later and a thorough scrub all over her body she turned off the water and wrapped her body in to a towel just as someone knocked on the door.

"Miss Kagome, sir Kaiba requests your presence down in the dining room." She heard Akira's voice call out through the door.

"I'll be right there." Kagome called back out before brushing her teeth and drying her self off.

"Good morning Miss." Akira greeted with a bow. Kagome smiled and nodded her way before walking towards the bed and gathering her things.

"Uhm, Akira, not to be rude or anything but could you step out while I get dressed?" Kagome questioned with a nervous smile. The blond nodded and exited the room with a soft thud of the door leaving Kagome to her self and the music currently playing in the bathroom. Kagome hummed quietly as she continued with her rituals and got dressed.

"Deep breaths, he's just your friend, your really thoughtful childhood friend that you've happened to be in love with for the longest time." Kagome told her self as she entered the bathroom and turned off her speakers. With a small smile to boost her confidence Kagome walked out of the bathroom and out the bedroom doors where Akira stood waiting patiently for her.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Kagome said in a friendly voice before following the taller female.

"Of course not Miss Kagome." Akira replied with a small smile of her own.

"Okay great." Kagome left off before licking her lips and tasting the metallic flavor of the dried blood. "You know you can just call me Kagome right, you don't really have to add the miss in there."

"But its orders Miss Kagome, I would not want to anger sir Kaiba." Akira replied in a defensive tone before leading her down the stairs.

"I know, but how about when he's not around?" Kagome offered. Akira seemed to contemplate it before nodding in agreement.

"As you wish Kagome." She replied before guiding Kagome in to the dining room where Kaiba, Mokuba, and Souta were already seated eating lunch.

"Finally you make it!" Souta beamed out as he ate a spoonful of oden. Kagome held back a snort before taking a seat beside her brother.

"I take it you slept well last night?" Kaiba questioned as he folded his fingers together and looked at her. Kagome practically melted at his intense gaze before nodding her head yes.

"Thank you again for your kind hospitality Seto, Souta and I appreciate it but I think it's best if we go back home tomorrow." Kagome replied before averting her eyes towards the hot soup that was laid in front of her.

"I disagree with that decision Kagome; it is unwise to go back to a household such as that." Kaiba stated before taking a bite out of his salad and chicken.

"But, Seto, our father needs us. We're the only one's he has. And I don't want to be a bother." Kagome challenged as she moved to pick up her spoon.

"You are never a bother, and neither is Souta." Kaiba countered as he took a sip of the water beside him. "And even if I allowed you to go back to the hellhole I couldn't, your father is under surveillance right now."

"Under surveillance, what's that mean?" Souta questioned.

"It means he's being watched by the police." Mokuba answered as he took a sip of his juice. Souta's eyes grew huge as he looked up at his older sister.

"Kagome, does this mean we're a broken family?" Souta questioned. Unwavering guilt washed over Kagome as she looked down at her younger sibling.

"I…I don't know how to answer you Souta." She replied before turning away from him and eyeing her food with little interest.

"No, little one, it simply means your father is under watchful eyes to monitor his behavior. So that when he's better, you guys can be a family again. No more hurting." An old woman stated as she poured Kaiba a cup of tea.

"Domo arigatou Yuri-sama." Kaiba stated in a monotone before nodding his approval towards the older woman.

"No problem my dears, now why don't I take the two children off in to the gardens." She added with a bright smile as she beckoned the two youngsters towards her. Kagome smiled at the older woman's retreating back before letting her eyes fall upon Kaiba's seemingly laid back persona.

"Seto, could you….come with me to visit my father?" She questioned timidly.

"I believe that is not wise Kagome, we will go in a few days after he has fully comprehended what is happening. Right now his taste for alcohol and other irrelevant commodities will prove a hassle to tame. He will act violently and I do not want a repeat of last night." Kaiba replied before putting down the cup he was holding and standing up. "Let's go, we shall go and get some clothes for you."

"At the house?" Kagome questioned as she followed his actions.

"No, at the store." Kaiba replied before walking out of the dining room with a bewildered Kagome behind him.

"Aren't you busy with the company your running?" She questioned once more.

"Kagome, do not worry about those matters. I have them taken care of." He replied simply before walking out the door with her and tow.

**[End chapter]**

**A/N:** I just needed something to post up considering the amount of time I took off on this story; more stories will be updated over the weekend. I'm hoping atleast.


End file.
